Eu e você?
by Love Shiryu
Summary: Bom nao sou boa nisso, entao vejam... Alerta: Yaoi


**Autor: **Melzinha©**  
****Email: da fanfic:** Eu e você?  
**Casal/Personagens: Shiryu x Shura**  
**Capítulos: Unico****  
****Gênero/Conteúdo:** Yaoi/Lemon  
**Status:** Completo

**Bom, vamos lá P...**

**Cavaleiros do zodíaco não é meu, e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta é uma história Yaoi, ou seja, tem relacionamentos entre homens nela, e também é Lemon, onde acontece relação sexual entre os personagens, por isto, se você não gosta não leia P ignoro qualquer comentário de pessoas que não gostam do assunto e vierem criticar XD, critique sim se você gosta XD, obrigada.**

**Eu e você?**

**Vejo-o se afastar novamente, o que será que teme? Porque não aceitas que gostas de mim e de meus toques? Porque sempre me abandona assim bruscamente, me acusando de fazer "algo errado"? Não compreendo porque pensas assim de meu amor, então porque se deixa levar por mim? Deixa-me possui-lo e faze-lo meu?**

**Não ouço respostas como sempre, apenas, seus passos apressados tentando fugir de mim, é uma pena que não compreenda que já é meu, assim como você me tem por completo, poderia correr atrás de ti, mas não havia motivo, você me expulsaria de sua casa, maldita casa... Sim maldita seja, pelo titulo que tens em protege-la não posso tê-lo, ou será que até mesmo eu estou buscando desculpas para justificar seu abandono como você o faz pra justificar que o meu amor é errado.**

**- Maldito Espanhol! – Digo ao perceber que perco novamente para um titulo, uma armadura que um dia me salvou e que hoje me rouba a vida. Sim você é o que desejo, o que anseio para viver, meu elixir de vida. Do que tenho medo que não me mexo? Preciso de você, senti-lo novamente perto de mim, sei que parece estranho afinal não faz nem 10 minutos que você estava em meus braços, tão pouco tempo faz que podia sentir sua respiração descompassada tentando se acalmar para novamente correr de mim, você é a minha sina que hoje eu perdi.**

**Sofri uma vez por não ter o que eu chamava de amor por Seiya, e que depois pude perceber que não passou de um carinho, uma amizade, e tudo isto foi você quem me mostrou, mas isto acabou aqui, te amo, e não sofrerei pela sua recusa, viverei minha "não-vida" longe de você, sei que me doerá agora, mas tudo é melhor que pra sempre.**

**Levanto-me do chão coberto por uma pequena grama, local que serviu para tê-lo pela ultima vez, o nosso Adeus, sei que você jamais me procurará, seu titulo de "Hetero" falava sempre mais alto, tanto que ousava esconder seus sentimentos, seus desejos, eu os via não adianta querer dizer-me que não existia, pois eu os via quando te possuía quando você sussurrava entre gemidos algo na sua língua que não sabia o que era, mas que me deixava feliz.**

**Após ter colocado minhas roupas e limpado as pequenas folhas que teimavam em grudar nos meus longos cabelos, tão negros como meu coração estava a se tornar, mas não pela maldade que tanto repugno e sim pela dor, tomo o mesmo caminho que você, mas não para uma das 12 casas que praticamente você estava indo, mas para o alojamento, me deixar levar pela escuridão do mesmo agora.**

**Abro a porta da pequena casa que foi cedida a mim por Athena, afinal ela queria que seus cavaleiros ficassem por perto, porque eu não sei, sempre vi um só lado de Saori, o divino, pois o carnal não agradava muito. Deito-me novamente, só que agora em minha cama, onde relaxo, descanso e me entrego a Morpheus e não sonho.**

**Acordo finalmente, apesar de não ter tido sonho algum foi reconfortante, não literalmente, mas me sinto bem melhor. Coloco minha típica roupa azul que eu gosto tanto e vou em direção ao santuário, preferia realmente preparar algo próprio em vez de ir até aquele refeitório, mas como Athena insiste. Abro a porta e paro pensando, você estará lá com certeza, maldição, não queria vê-lo tão já e nem pensar em você assim, não esqueci de minha decisão, mas assim eu não agüentaria! Hei! O que estou Pensando? Não Shiryu, se quer mesmo esquecer aquele Espanhol Maldito, encare como fez com todos seus inimigos, não! Ele não era seu inimigo não consigo pensar nele desta forma, o amo acima de tudo, e o verei assim, creio que por não toca-lo ou falar com ele, sei que o esquecerei facilmente. Decido-me e saio em direção ao tal refeitório.**

**Ao chegar observo a pequena movimentação do lugar, estava tudo como sempre, cavaleiros de ouro em um lugar, bronze e prata noutro, não pude evitar em não te procurar disfarçadamente e te ver perto de Afrodite, como o odiava, este nem disfarçava que gostava de você e o pior se insinuava o tocando, isto você deixava não? Mas me recrimina não é mesmo? Que vontade de tacar a bandeja que carrego nele para que tome vergonha, não vê que você é meu! Opa! O que é isso Shiryu já acha que ele é de sua posse? Ignoro meu pensamento e com a grande educação que me foi passada sento calmamente e tomo meu café perto de meus amigos. Eu a cada instante pedia para que você ao menos me notasse, olhasse e visse que eu estava ali também, maldição Shura! Desvie o olhar dele! Não suporto isso, a cada dia este ciúme me coroe, eu quero te ignorar, mas não consigo.**

**Observo sua mesa novamente para ver se você me olhará ao menos, e quem sabe nossos olhares não se encontram como naqueles filmes clichês que passa na TV todos os dias, mas o que vejo me despedaça, você o deixa te abraçar e dar-te realmente um beijo? Não importa onde foi, mas eu vi realmente isto? Sinto o meu chão sumir, você sumir a cada vez de meu coração sendo arrastado por ele, não agüento, não quero chorar aqui, não na frente de todos, desde quando virei este alguém tão sentimental? Sempre fui para com meus amigos, mas isto é demais, me levanto com uma expressão inexplicável tanto que perguntam o que aconteceu, educado como sempre digo que estou bem e me retiro rapidamente ignorando os chamados de Shun.**

**Corro, como nunca o fiz e finalmente avisto a minha "casa" temporária, não importava o que ela era. Era minha amiga, a única que me via como eu realmente me sentia, como me sinto agora, meus olhos estão encharcados como sempre ela poderia dizer se falasse, por que o amo assim? Por que não posso expulsa-lo de meus pensamentos? Que ciúmes é este! Reclamava de meu destino antes, das lutas incessantes, mas nada se compara a isto, eu o quero, só para mim, não entende? Estou cansado de perguntas sem respostas, se é que existem respostas pra tal, mas provavelmente não, aquele que eu queria que respondesse, acha que meu amor é besteira, que é errado, que é impossível.**

**As lágrimas corriam á cada pensamento meu, choraria sim até não ter mais de onde tirar, e depois jamais voltaria a faze-lo você não merece, não merece o que sinto o que posso te oferecer, e não parece querer possuir também.**

**Ignorante! Pensava eu de você, porque recrimina meu amor desta maneira como se fosse nada, algo que você faz eu sentir, mas ignora por completo, droga, porque eu mesmo após seus abandonos eu o queria? Choro, choro e choro, o que posso mais fazer? Apenas lamentar por novamente não poder ser feliz ao lado de alguém, ao seu lado...**

**- Vê? O que ele causa a você? Esqueça Shiryu! – Ouço sua voz tão familiar a mim, a mesma voz que muitas vezes escutei tão perto de mim, a voz conhecida de seus sussurros, o seu sotaque, o doce som que me agrada tanto às vezes, mas que me desmorona outrora. O que estou pensando? Você está me vendo assim? Não eu não quero que você me vença novamente não quero que veja como sou vulnerável a ti, enxugo as lágrimas tentando disfarçar, mas meu semblante me entrega, me levanto e sento na cama, onde posso observar você a me olhar da porta, lá estava você com sua roupa de treinamento, eu a amo, ficas tão lindo, mas também me causa um pouco de ciúmes, tento disfarçar o meu rosto avermelhado por observar novamente o seu corpo, e falo num tom magoado apesar de não querer.**

**- Não se refira ao meu sentimento como se ele fosse um nada Shura, se você é tão fraco por se preocupar pelo que poderão dizer-te sobre você sentir o mesmo, não é algo que tenha a ver comigo! Não é ele que me causa, e sim, você próprio. Não sei o que veio fazer aqui, mas se veio para me desmerecer se retire! – Digo e sei que parece que quero que vá, mas não quero, imploro em pensamentos para que você fique, mas sei que logo sairá...**

**- Eu? Não peço que sinta nada por mim Shiryu, não me culpe por seus atos insensatos! E não vim para nada do que pensas e sim para ver se conseguiria ficar bem após o estrago que seu "amor" está causando a você, e quem sabe faze-lo esquecer. – Não quero, mas uma lágrima e depois outras começam a cair sobre meu rosto, como pode ser tão frio, porque veio para deixar-me pior? Gosta de ver meu sofrimento? **

**- Saia... – Pronuncio quase num tom inaudível, não quero escutar novamente o sermão de como eu levo minha vida pelo lado errado, e quão errado é meu sentimento por você, não hoje, não agora. Escuto a porta bater levemente, ele não seria tão mal educado em bater ela. Meu coração dói, sinto que nada mais importa, e que meu espírito agora apenas consta na terra e nada mais, minha vida se foi, meu ar, meu amor, meu elixir, aquilo que me faz ver a luz, fecho meus olhos, não quero mais nada, apenas ficar assim, e nada mais.**

**Onde estão as lagrimas agora para revestir-me? Foram embora assim como minha vontade de viver, assim como você foi há alguns segundos atrás, como me deixou para sempre, mas era assim que eu queria não? Mas que sentimento era este que me invadia? Realmente esperava que você voltasse? Se eu esperava isto estava louco, sim realmente estava há muito tempo.**

**Ouço a porta abrir e bater novamente, mas não me movo, ignoro, e continuo do mesmo jeito, inerte a qualquer coisa ao redor. Ouço passos se aproximando de mim, e que param bem próximos de onde estou para depois subir na cama junto a mim. Ignoro, capaz da loucura ter me atingido por completo e eu estar a imaginar se você estivesse aqui. Mas é tão real este toque, este abraço, este cheiro, é seu, mas não abro os olhos tenho medo que desapareça, prefiro que continue assim, que minha loucura me acalme.**

**Sinto beijos em minha bochecha, que logo foram para meus pescoços para parar perto de minha boca, tocando-a levemente, mas não forçando. Ah! Como eu queria que fosse seu este carinho, mas provavelmente não era, você jamais chegaria tão perto de mim sem antes eu te agarrar. E ouço algo que me assusta:**

**- Olhe para mim! – Era você, sua voz autoritária e sempre segura, doce que me encantava e me matava, mas que eu amava, apesar disto, bem próxima a minha boca. Não acredito, não pode ser você, tenho medo de abrir os olhos e se deparar com o nada como em muitos sonhos que tive, tenho medo de me iludir novamente, mas decido olhar, porque não arriscar?**

**Abri lentamente os olhos e pude me deparar com a sua figura debruçada sobre mim e sentada no meu colo, mas o que mais me fascinou foi você estar tão próximo, sua boca tão próxima a mim sem eu ter que fazer nada. Queria chorar, não acreditava ainda, deveria ser uma ilusão de minha mente. Seus lindos olhos verdes me encaravam e demonstravam um sentimento que me agradava, seria amor? Finalmente termina o que começou e aprofunda o beijo me fazendo novamente fechar meus olhos e mergulhar no prazer de te sentir, o prazer que me dava paz, que fazia meu amor aumentar. Não, não era um deslize meu, era você, eu tenho certeza, o gosto de seu beijo não mente.**

**Nos afastamos para termos um pouco de ar e observo ele olhar pra mim como se quisesse dizer algo, mas eu temia, não sei porque, talvez por ele dizer que o fez por pena, que tudo não passou de algo em vão.**

**- Shiryu... – Vi que parecia difícil para ele dizer seja lá o que queria e tento impedir, mas não me deixa, o que quer de mim? O que deseja Shura! – Eu o quero... – O que? O que ele estava dizendo? Queria-me? Desejava-me realmente? Não consigo pensar em mais nada, apenas que eu também o queria e o teria sem precisar agarra-lo a força para depois ele cair em meus encantos, pelo contrario, ele pedia por mim, e nada poderia ser mais divino do que isto.**

**Não digo nada, apenas o trago para perto de mim e faço com que fique abaixo de mim para que eu possa beija-lo novamente, Ah! Aquele gosto, como o adorava. Cesso beijo para dar-te ar e também para aproveitar e tirar-lhe a blusa que vestia, e prossigo para seu pescoço, você gostava não? Pois eu sempre o deixava extasiado tocando-lhe ali, desço para seu peito e mordisco um dos mamilos lhe tirando um gemido enquanto tocava o outro com uma das mãos.**

**Retiro as únicas peças de roupas que não permitiam que eu pudesse admira-lo por completo, e o deixo nu, não perderia a oportunidade de deslumbra-lo naquele momento e me levanto e observo-o que parece se envergonhar pelo ato, mas que não deixa de me olhar diretamente jamais. **

**Deito-me novamente sobre si e o beijo, intensamente enquanto seus braços se agarram a mim como se eu dependesse de sua vida, como se fosse importante para você. Cesso o beijo e desço novamente dando pequenos beijos em sua barriga trabalhada pelos treinamentos, realmente você é lindo! Paro me ajoelhando entre suas pernas e posso já ver seu membro pulsante, esperando por um alivio, aquele que somente eu posso dar.**

**Mas brinco com você, com sua resistência e me aproximo do interior de suas coxas, beijo mordisco deixando pequenas marcas arroxeadas nela, ouço seus gemidos que parecem implorar por mim, e você o faz:**

**- Ahhnn... A-Acabe logo com isto! – Autoritário como sempre, mas eu o amo mesmo assim, resolvo dar-lhe o alivio, seguro seu membro que parece crescer ainda mais sobre meu toque, mas eu ainda quero provoca-lo.**

**Passo minha língua levemente pela cabeça de seu sexo, e a abocanho brincando com ela, isto te enlouquece não? Sinto suas mãos se aproximarem de minha cabeça no intuito de empurrar-me para tê-lo dentro de minha boca por completo, mas não há pressa, bom há sim, não quero que chegue lá agora, eu tenho muita coisa a fazer ainda.**

**Desço finalmente até o talo de seu sexo sentindo-o preencher totalmente minha boca, comprimindo-a, não só fazendo você enlouquecer, mas a mim também, começo com o movimento de sobe-e-desce, eu o queria mais e o teria. **

**Sinto você tenso, sei que seu clímax logo chegará, mas não era hora. Paro sobre protestos seu que logo se calam com mais um beijo meu. Retiro minha roupa revelando meu desejo tão contido anteriormente e tão apreciado por você agora pelo que vejo. **

**Aproximo-me novamente e viro-o de costas a mim, beijo sua nuca e sussurro um "Eu te amo" molho meu dedo com saliva e o introduzo em ti, perdoe-me meu amor, sei que deve doer, mas devo preparar, além de que após alguns minutos você começa a adorar, pensei eu.**

**Introduzo mais três dedos para que você estivesse preparado para o que viria, ouvindo seus gemidos e seus pedidos para que acabasse logo com aquilo, que me queria e agora. Retiro meus dedos e o viro novamente frente a mim.**

**Abro um pouco suas pernas para que eu me encaixe tão bem como todas às vezes para não te machucar, e me aproximo de você o beijando. Começo a de introduzir e o sinto ficar ainda mais tenso sobre mim e sua expressão se alterar para uma de dor. O beijo ternamente para que ignore e logo o faz e já se acostuma.**

**Começo o vai-e-vem ritmado que sempre nos levou ao clímax tão adorado, vejo-o segurar-se fortemente em mim, cravando suas unhas em minhas costas a riscando, não me importava, apenas o queria ter. Você me ajuda puxando-me para perto de si fazendo com que eu fosse ainda mais fundo dentro de si, fazendo você perder o ultimo resquício de sanidade de si e me pedindo por mais, e mais.**

**Sinto que você ficou tenso novamente, estava chegando o momento, sento-me e trago você junto a mim. Fazendo-o sentar-se no meu membro te introduzindo ainda mais, e o ajudo com os movimentos, quero que você alcance o clímax e não se esqueça dele tão cedo, aumento os movimentos e apalpo suas costas, seu bumbum tão fofo e lindo, tão meu... Com um gemido extasiado você deixa sua semente sobre minha barriga e após alguns segundos a minha desliza de dentro de você. **

**Acalmo-me um pouco e me retiro de dentro de você em seguida o abraçando deixando-o se acalmar nos meus braços como sempre. Após alguns minutos suas respiração e a minha já estão normais, e eu temo... Sim é estranho, mas temo afinal o momento em que você sempre vai embora chegou e eu não iria agüentar e por isto de abraço forte, como uma criança que se agarra nas cobertas por medo do escuro.**

**E você nota... E se afasta de mim se sentando a minha frente, me olhando diferente de alguns minutos atrás, será que meu medo de que você tenha tido apenas pena de mim se concretizarão? Foi então que ouço você falar:**

**- Quando sai pela porta... – Fez uma pausa, mas porque fazia isto comigo? Falava de uma vez que me deixaria de novo, que só sente pena de mim, mas eu me surpreendo com o que você diz. - ... Senti que aquele seria o ultimo momento que poderíamos termos juntos, eu tive medo Shiryu, antes eu sabia que você me amaria apesar de tudo que fizesse, mas naquele momento eu sabia que seu amor iria morrer, me senti vazio. Tive medo de te perder, tive medo de estar te amando e você para sua proteção me abandonar como eu sempre fiz com você... Perdoe-me...**

**Abobado é uma palavra boa pra descrever a minha expressão naquele momento, sabia de seus sentimentos, mas era você quem estava ali a me contar sobre eles, seus medos, seu amor... Uma lágrima correu pela minha face logo enxugada por você, mas não estava triste e sim feliz, por tê-lo, por você me querer.**

**Não digo nada, não é preciso apenas te abraço e beijo novamente, não são necessárias palavras agora, pois elas se formarão a partir deste momento, o nosso futuro, nosso amor, é este presente, que se transformará todo dia e nos levará caminho a felicidade.**

**Fim**


End file.
